Endless
The Endless are seven siblings that embody seven different powerful forces or aspects of creation. They have existed since the dawn of time and are regarded as the most powerful beings in existence and throughout the series overall. But even so, they are all individual beings, and have feelings, thoughts and personalities all their own. Overview The Endless spend most of their time fulfilling their functions as embodiments of natural forces. For example, Death leads the souls of the dead away from the realm of the living, while Dream oversees the realm of dreams and imagination and regulates dreams and inspiration. One notable facet of their depiction is that none of them are "representations" or "personifications" of their function, they simply are ''their function. Description The Endless are a somewhat dysfunctional family of seven siblings. They may appear in different forms, but usually have light skin and black hair, with the exception of redheads Destruction and Delirium. Their appearance can change to fit the expectations of others. When asked by Marco if he is always so pale, Dream replies, "That depends on who's watching." Members *'Destiny': The oldest of the Endless, Destiny appears as a blind man dressed in grey or brown robes, carrying a large book, the Cosmic Log. The book is chained to him, or he is chained to the book, and within the book is written the entire sum of existence, past, present and future. Destiny seems the most possessed by his function and responsibilities of any of the Endless. He rarely demonstrates much personality. *'Death: Death appears as a level-headed young Goth woman. She wears a silver ankh (representing the afterlife), which serves as her sigil. She has a marking similar to an Eye of Horus around her right eye. She prefers to dress and act casually, and is on better terms with Dream than any of the other Endless. She spends one day out of every century as a mortal, living and dying on Earth. *Dream: Dream's usual appearance is as a tall, pale man with wild dark blue-black hair. He dresses in a shapeless cloak of "night" with "flames dancing in its folds". His eyes are pools of shadows with glimmers of light within. He is known by many names, most commonly "Morpheus". He has a long history of insensitivity towards others and must come to deal with his past cruelties. He is very concerned with fulfilling his responsibilities. *'''Destruction: A very large, robust man with red hair, who sometimes appears bearded and sometimes shaven. Destruction abandoned his responsibilities as one of the Endless three hundred years ago, causing much conflict between him and his siblings. Since abandoning his realm, the other Endless usually refer to him as "the Prodigal" or "Brother" rather than "Destruction". He has a passion for creative and constructive endeavors, but little talent. *'Desire': Desire is androgynous, capable of appearing as a man, a woman, neither, or possibly both. Desire has a cruel streak and a long-standing rivalry with Dream. Its sigil is a silver-tinted glass heart shape. Although Desire is Despair's twin, in a sense it is older than Despair. *'Despair': Twin sister to Desire. A tall, obese woman with grayish skin and irregularly-shaped teeth. Her body is also tattooed with intricate red lines. She is also much more talkative and self-assured. However, she still behaves in a cold, quietly intelligent manner. *'Delirium': The youngest of the Endless, Delirium appears as a young girl whose form changes the most frequently of any of the Endless, based on the random fluctuations of her temperament. She has wild multicolored hair and eccentric, mismatched clothes. Her only permanent physical characteristic is that one of her eyes is emerald green (usually the right side) and the other pale blue with silver flecks (usually the left side), but even those sometimes switch between left and right. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Group Category:The Sandman